The First Annual Pokemon Hunger Games
by Jakester553
Summary: My last one was deleted because I asked you guys who should die. I apologize, and here is the actual Summary. All the teams banded together and defeated the heroes while they were off-guard. Only one escaped. Now the evil teams are forcing children to fight to the death! Who will win? Who will die?
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Hunger Games!**

I need some OC's for this. Currently I have myself from District Kanto. That's it. 4 people for District, so we can have 20 people. Here is the format:

Name: Jake

District: Kanto

Age: 13

Pokemon of choice (NOTE* must be unevolved. Pikachu and the Eeveelutions doesn't count.) Pikachu

Personality: Laid-back, Relaxed, Quiet

And that's it for the application.

The Plot is: After 20 years, all of the Teams from each region realized they would do better together. With the heroes unprepared, they quickly fell. Except for one, but nobody has seen him in years. The Teams, now in control of all regions, made a cruel game where 20 children ages 12-18 fought to the death. This is the first year, and the Team's wanted to make this one Special…

Note* What they do to make it special is a surprise. You will know when it starts.


	2. Training

**Let The Pokemon Hunger Games Begin!**

Tributes:

Kanto: Jake-boy

Kayla-girl

Vera-girl

Alan-boy

Johto: Thomas-boy

Harumi-girl

Shannon-girl

Trey-boy

Hoenn: Vallis-boy

Kale-boy

Isabella-girl

Elizabeth-girl

Sinnoh: Felicia-girl

Declan-boy

Drew-boy

Danielle-girl

Unova: Ayden-boy

Arcelia-girl

Julia-girl

Zach-boy

_**These are our Tributes….. Here is some of their Private Training Sessions**_

Jake:

I walked into the room, expecting the worst. I couldn't think of anything I was good at, except Pokemon battles. No one was allowed to own Pokemon anymore.

"So boy. Here is your Pokemon who will be going into the arena with you. Pick it up, yes. Good. Now demonstrate your power with it."

I was dumbstruck. They were actually letting us use Pokemon in the arena!

"With pleasure." I said, smiling.

I sent out my Pokemon. Once again I was surprised.

"Pika? Pikachu!" the yellow mouse said.

Tears welled up in my eyes. It was the Pikachu I had before it was taken away.

"Hey Pikachu…How's it going buddy?"

"Pikachu! Pika!" It cried happily leaping into my arms.

"Ahem. Not to ruin the moment, but you still need to do something." One of the gamemakers told me.

"Ok. Pikachu! Thundershock on that dummy!" I yelled out.

Shannon:

When I went in there I saw mass destruction. Several dummies looked like they were electrified, and others looked burned or soaked.

"Yes, yes. Welcome, here's your Pokemon." A gamemaker told me, throwing down a Pokeball.

So that was how everything was destroyed.

I threw out my Pokemon, and it turned out be an Eevee.

"Hey there little guy. My name is Shannon. Let's do this together, alright?"

"Eev!" the little dude said.

"Quick attack!"

Vallis:

When I walked in, I saw destruction. "I wonder how that happened? Maybe they are letting us use Pokemon!"

I whispered to myself cheerfully.

"Yes, welcome. Here's a Pokemon. Have fun."

He then threw down a Pokeball.

When I tried to catch it, I slipped and fell.

"HAhhHAHAHAHHAHHHAHHAHAHAHHhahHAHHAHA!" A roar erupted from the gamemakers.

"Grr…" I whispered, grabbing the Pokeball, sending out the Pokemon.

"Corphish!" the crab thing yelled.

"Aren't you cool! My name is Vallis, and I have a feeling we'll be great friends."

"Cor!" the Corphish said, cheerfully.

"Alright, use water gun!"

Danielle:

I walked into the room, and I was stunned.

It was completely destroyed.

"Well that will not do!" I whispered to myself.

"Here's a Pokemon. Destroy stuff." A man called down and threw a Pokeball.

I caught it and sent out the Pokemon.

"OMG. It's a Skitty!" I yelled with glee.

"Skit?" The cute ball of fur said before I hugged it with all my might.

"Skit! Skit!" the thing said after I released it.

"Skitty use….tackle?"

I was screwed.

Ayden:

When I walked in, everything was destroyed.

"Hm… Pokemon are probably involved." I said walking towards the middle.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Here is a Pokemon." The gamemaker said throwing a Pokeball.

I released it, and was shocked to see a gothita.

I bowed, respectfully, and my Pokemon did the same.

"Pleased to meet you Gothita. I am Ayden." I said.

"Gothita!" It said.

I smiled. I had probably gotten the best.

"Use Physic!" I said, calmly.

So what do guys think? Next will be the actual games. May the odds be ever in your flavor.


	3. It has begun

**Let The Pokemon Hunger Games Begin!**

"_1 1_

All of the tributes rushed toward the center.

The tall boy from Johto, Trey, fell when struck by a Thundershock.

A cold, calculating girl from Kanto , Vera, died when an ember smashed her face.

Zach from Unova met Jake from Kanto, and died when Jake grabbed a knife and shoved it up his throat.

After that, most people cleared out except for 2.

"Gastly! Destiny bond!" Isabella shouted as Elizabeth shoved an axe into her face.

Isabella died, as did Elizabeth.

In the forest, Jake and a boy named Vallis are cooking Tauros meat. They seem to have an alliance.

In desert terrain, Harumi and Declan faced off, with Harumi's Skamory against Declan's Growlithe. Declan ordered Growlithe to use ember and… Skamory used Whirlwind to blast it into Declan's chest! Declan is down! Harumi goes and takes Declan's Growlithes Pokeball! Resourceful!

Drew has hiw Squirtle use Razor Shell to cut Arcelia's throat! She is down!

This is one exciting Hunger Games!"

Each family in every district watched the Games go on. Each family was saddened by their child's death.

…...

So, that was the beginning. Happy Hunger Games!


End file.
